Where I belong
by UnimpressedJoker
Summary: Sakura's relatives all gone, no home, abandoned forever. Can she find a place where she belongs? But who exactly will give her just that?


Hello it's me, this will be my first ever fanfic please read till the end, and go easy on the criticism too xD  
>I don't own Naruto<p>

Coins rattled against the rustic metal tin as the nonchalant bystanders passed by producing a trail of wet footprints... Every time the coins made the slightest movement my eyes would open in dying anticipation of another donation, here I am shivering from the bitterness of the icy rain drops descending from the stained clouds tiredly gazing upon each stranger that passed by my reclining body. I gathered myself up from the rough cement and haltingly peeked into a nearby shop to gaze at the ticking white flat sphere...5:16 in the afternoon, so it has been 3 hours since someone who cared sprinkled the coin change they received from their early shopping into my tin. I admit it was better than nothing but I can't do anything with a couple of coins nonetheless spend it; minutes passed until I snapped out of my mental talking and sat myself back to the moist ground.

Soon...soon...soon I chanted as I closed my blood shot eyes, that the handsome business man will return in all honesty he was the one who wordlessly supported my existence. Days would come by and every each one of them, he would come by and personally hand me without the look of disgust enough money to feed myself for the most of the day. In return I would smile my best for him as he did the same; he never did utter a single word which confused me after all these days that had been wasted. Why does he still continue to aid me during recession? Why does he not utter a single word? Those two questions always remained in me, echoing in the back of my head eager to be given an answer however asking him that one simple question gave me a feeling of uncertainty.

My thoughts were disrupted as the familiar tapping of obviously valuable shoes made it's way in the direction of my ear, I kept one eye open as I gazed upon his tall neat figure in recognition. It was him Sasuke Uchiha that man who acknowledged my existence he was a truly famous man which was how I knew his name... Both my eyes fluttered open in anticipation as he came nearer and nearer, it was not because he came to give me money or anything but... His smile. His smile was beautiful it was a smile that gave a hidden meaning of reassurance he bent down on one knee as he gently but firmly swept my left hand and turned it so my palm was revealed out in the open,then placed dollars of notes and used his fingers to curl my own hand in to a fist to keep the money unstained.

His form slowly gathered itself up and dusted of the dirt that threatened to mess up his expensive suit, he turned and looked like he was gonna retreat however instead shoved a hand into his pocket looking like it was looking in haste for something valuable. I gave him a questioning look, while he bent down again but this time it looked it mattered. His fingers unleashed itself one by one from a black little box with a note attached to it, that was suitable for mini jewelery. I asked myself : what was he trying to do? Though that question itself was answered as I narrowed my eyes to the clear formal handwriting that laid on the small piece of note... ''Will you marry me?'' I widened my eyes, confusion rushed into me along with the crowd that was forming. He frowned at my silent shock, he looked like he was about to get up but I grabbed him back down as I carefully performed various hand signs that read out ''Why me, what do you see in me?"  
>An even more dazzling smile that came along with a quiet chuckle came from him. He plopped the the small box into my other free hand and what I never expected from him was the way he answered my question."Should there be a reason to love you anyway?" Those words processed into my mind as he used sign language...<p>

I just realised over my stupidity that he himself was mute...Just like me, I cried and nodded to the question that was written on the note. I find it funny how short this moment was but it was enough to change my point of view of the world...For now I felt like I had a home in this unfair world too along with Sasuke...


End file.
